Hierarchical languages are popular data representation languages used by many applications and industrial standards for purposes such as web development, documentation, and database development. Widely used hierarchical languages include Extensible Markup Language (XML), JavaScript Object Notation (JSON), and YAML Ain't Markup Language (YAML). Advantages of hierarchical languages include portability, expansion capabilities, platform and vendor independence, and relative ease of use. Although hierarchical language database technology has been around for some time, the vast majority of the marketplace relies on relational technology for querying, aggregation, report generation, and extract, transform, and load (ETL) operations.